In conventional destination floor indication devices of an elevator, all floors that can become destination floors are lamp-indicated in fixed positions (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
In other conventional indication devices of an elevator, all characters are indicated when the number of characters is smaller than a maximum number of indications determined beforehand. On the other hand, all characters are scroll-indicated when the number of characters is larger than the maximum number of indications determined beforehand (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2510746    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-15394